1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upper steering assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,770 to Rader, III discloses a steering bearing assembly for a wheeled vehicle which includes a force means for exerting a radial force between the smooth outer surface of the steerer tube and the second race to push the second race toward the first race and-to fix the second race on the steerer tube. Such a structure still, however, tends to be worn and thus loosened when on a rugged road as being subjected to up and down shock.
The present invention provides an improved upper steering assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks.